1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phosphorated polymer for electrochemical reversible lithium storage, method for making the same, and a lithium-ion battery using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium-ion batteries are used as portable power sources for a wide variety of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
At present, graphite is used as an anode material for lithium-ion batteries, but higher capacity alternatives are being actively pursued. Among the many possible alternatives, a lot of work has been devoted to Sn-based oxide, Si-based composite, transition metal oxide, metal nitride, and metal phosphide systems, due to their ability to react reversibly with large amounts of Lithium (Li) per formula unit. However, the metal phosphides such as, MnP4, CoP3, CuP2, Cu3P2, FeP2, Li2CuP, TiP2 are inorganic composites that have bad cycle performance.
In one article, entitled “Black Phosphorus and its Composite for Lithium Rechargeable Batteries” by Hun-Joon Sohn et al., Advanced materials, Vol 19, P 2465-2468 (2007), a black P-carbon composite and method for making the same is disclosed. The black P-carbon composite includes orthorhombic black phosphorus and carbon modification, and it can be applied as an anode material for lithium-ion batteries. However, the orthorhombic black phosphorus is expensive and the black P-carbon composite is hard to make. Thus, the cost of the lithium-ion batteries is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a phosphorated anode material for lithium-ion batteries which is inexpensive and easy to make.